I'll Come Back To You
by Zephyranthus
Summary: "I'll come back to you." He made promises to her and he kept them all, so this promise wouldn't be any different.


_**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think. I love Souji and I wanted to give him someone to love all on his own because everyone loves Chizuru and I know I changed his actual ending, but he's too hot to die. If there's alot of interest in this story, I might think of expanding it into a full story.**_

* * *

><p>He didn't know why he felt so guilty when she'd woke up and seen him sitting up. It wasn't like he was doing anything but thinking. She pulled the covers up to her bare chest.<p>

"Go back to sleep Rei." He said and she touched his back.

He knew she knew what he was thinking of. He knew she knew what he'd decided.

"Rei, I-," he said and she hugged him from behind.

"I know." She said softly and he held one of her hands.

"I know you know." He said

They remained that way, her holding him and him holding her hand. They knew.

Rei sat by as Hijikata told him to recover fully instead of rushing with them to the battlefield. He hated it. When both him and Chizuru had gone, with Rei who walked them out, he punched the floor in frustration. Rei came in and sat down. She reached out and cupped his cheek. He held her hand and pulled her close, hugging her.

Rei had cut his hair for him and they made love one last time and he drank her blood before she dressed him up in the clothes Hijikata had delivered to him. He wouldn't sit by and do nothing while his comrades fought. Rei walked him out and the doctor understood.

"Take care of yourself." Doc said and he nodded.

"You won't be here after this will you?" He asked Rei and she nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Gomen." She whispered.

"Nah. It's my fault." He said. "Will you accept me if I come back alive?" He asked and she nodded.

"I can't love anyone but you because I belong to you." She said and he smiled.

He pulled her till she stepped out of the door and onto the pathway where he stood and he kissed her in front of everyone, making their relationship public.

"I'll come back to you Rei. One way or another, I'll find you again." He said and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Souji..." she sobbed.

"I love you Rei. Will you be my wife?" He asked and she nodded.

"Hai." She replied.

He slipped the ring he'd always intended for her, onto her ring finger and kissed it.

"We don't need a ceremony. We have the doctor as a witness and you're my wife. You're now Okita Reiya." He said

"I love you Souji." She said softly and he smiled, giving her one last kiss.

~1 year later~

"Reiya-chan, you don't have to overwork yourself." Matsushita-san said and she just smiled and shook her head, causing the man to sigh. "Alright, but take a break soon alright?" He said and she nodded.

"Reiya-chan works so hard. I remember when she came here all alone." Fujisaki-san said

"She's only 18." Matsumoto-san said

"Such a young girl." Fujisaki-san said

"It's a good thing she has Matsushita." Matsumoto-san said

"They're so cute together." Fujisaki-san said

Reiya continued to help Hanataro-san with his craft. And then she hung up the cloths to dry. One of the cloths flew away and she ran after it.

"Reiya-chan! Nice catch!" Hanataro-san said as Reiya bent down and picked it up and the chatter on the road ceased briefly before continuing and she stood up with it and then draped it over her arm.

"Who's that?" She heard Matsumoto-san ask

"He's got katanas!" Fujisaki-san said

"Rei."

Her eyes widened when she heard his voice and she immediately turned to look at him. Souji. He stood a few feet in front of her and he was looking at her. He looked tired but happy and he was dressed the same as when he'd left. She could see that his clothes were slightly cut up and some of the cuts had been mended. But he was still in front of her.

"Rei-chan!" Matsushita-san shouted, standing in front of her, protecting her. "Who are you?"

He looked at Matsushita-san tiredly before directing his gaze to her and he held out his hand. "Rei. Come to me." He said and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Rei-chan? You know him?" Matsushita-san asked

"You belong to me right?" He asked and she slowly stepped out from behind Matsushita-san.

"Rei-chan? He's dangerous!" Matsushita-san shouted but she ignored him and walked towards Souji.

Her wait was finally over...

"Rei." He called softly as she finally stood before him and she reached out her hand and placed it in his and he pulled her close, hugging her tightly, burying his face in her longer hair and his touch was all it took for tears to roll down her cheeks.

"Souji." She sobbed and he smiled.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you again. I searched for you all over." He said

"Eh? Rei-chan knows him?" Fujisaki-san gasped.

"Souji..." She whispered.

"I came back. I told you that I'll come back to you." He said and she nodded, smiling.

He cupped her cheek and looked into her beautiful face. How he'd waited for this day. Her face had matured abit in the past year and she was becoming more of a woman. Her hair now reached her waist.

He was about to kiss her when there was a loud wail and the man who'd tried protecting her, ran into a nearby house and came out with a bundle.

"Rei-chan." The man said and Rei broke out of his hold and rushed over to the man who held the bundle.

He watched as the man handed the bundle to Rei and bounced the bundle gently and the man made cooing sounds. A baby. She had a baby. With that man. She'd moved on. He didn't blame her. He'd left her, but he'd hoped...

He felt sick at the happy scene and he turned around to leave. He wouldn't ruin her happiness. As he was leaving, he felt a sharp tug on his top and his eyes widened in surprise. He turned around to find Rei looking at him in confusion and he saw the question in her eyes. She wanted to know why he was leaving again.

"I'm not going to ruin your happiness. Especially not when I left and you've found happiness again." He said, glancing at the man while everyone watched them.

"Baka." Rei said and he looked at her in surprise.

"Rei?" He said.

"You're going to leave me again? To leave us again after you've finally returned to us?" She asked.

"Us? Rei, I only know you." He replied and tears rolled down her cheeks and she shook her head.

"You know him too." She said, gesturing down to the little baby.

He was pretty sure he didn't know any babies.

He began to look down at the baby. "Rei-," His eyes widened when he found himself staring into a pair of green orbs that bore the same colour as his, but with Rei's hair colour. "He... has my eyes." He whispered and Rei nodded.

"It's not possible... is it?" He said as she ran a finger along the baby's cheek, causing the baby to giggle and she smiled.

"Isami." She cooed softly and the baby giggled even more.

"Isami?" He gasped.

Kondou-san's name...

"I thought that you'd like that to be his name." She said softly.

"Rei... are you still mine?" He asked and she looked up into his eyes.

"Always. And Isami is too." She replied and tears welled up in his eyes as his heart swelled with happiness while the people around whispered.

"Rei..." he whispered before bringing her close and kissed her. "I love you and I'm back." He smiled.

"Welcome home, anata." She smiled, calling him her husband and he held her close, being wary of their son in case he was crushed in their embrace.

"My home is wherever you are." He said.

"I love you, Souji." She said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Please review! Your comments are very useful to me!_**


End file.
